why we let go
by simbaanaya
Summary: Simba and tama used to be friends before nala moved into the pride. Nala became simba's best friend and he and tama grow apart. Can simba rebuild their broken relationship?


**Hi again!**

**I decided to make a one shot about simba and tama this time!**

**I am changing tama's apperance slightly.**

**She will have light green eyes and the same colerd fur,and the tuft on her head,exept they are more like straight bangs.**

**I have never done this pairing before.**

**Anyway this is just a one shot.**

**Thanks for reading my stories!**

**Have a great night everyone!**

* * *

''For the last time,''nala likes me better than you!''tama screeched.

Once again simba and tama where fighting over their friend nala.

The two sometimes didn't get along very well.

They where standing in a grassy field in the middle of the pride lands screaming so loud that everyone could hear them,but they didn't care at the moment.

''Have you even asked her?''simba asked rolling his eyes.

''No!''tama shot back,''but why would she like some bratty stupid prince over me?''

''Atleast i am not a loser like you freak!''simba shouted.

''Did you just call me a freak?''tama asked lowering her voice.

''Well that's what you are,''simba scoffed,''you call me a freak all the time so why do you care?''

Tears swelled up in tama's eyes.

''I hate you simba!''she screamed loudly.

With out another word she ran away crying leaving a heart broken simba behind.

* * *

How could he call her a freak?

Sure she said called him that all the time but she never really ment it.

They had never been very close really,simba spent most of his time with nala.

Sometimes it made tama jelous but she didn't know why.

Once she had even hated nala over it,but she remeberd that nala was her best friend.

But sometimes it was hard to fight her anger towards her.

Tama stopped running when she reached the water hole.

She let her tears fall into the water hole.

Why had simba so mean to her?

Well she had been mean to him for no reson most of the time when they where with their friends,but when they where alone it was different.

Flashback four months ago

**It was a few months before simba met nala when he and tama where playing hide and seek together.**

**They used to be very close,that is untile nala came into the picture 2 months later.**

**''Tama!''simba called happily,''where are you!''**

**Tama was behind a bush giggling.**

**She was currently hiding from simba and planed to suprise him.**

**''I'm going to get you!''simba cried happily.**

**Tama then jumped out from the bushes then rolled into simba.**

**Simba jumped in suprise then ended up rolling down a small hill dragging tama with him.**

**When they landed simba was on top and tama was at the bottom.**

**''Sorry.''simba said shyly.**

**He slowly moved away from her then looked at where they where.**

**They had landed in a dirt pile and next to that was a moss coverd cave opening.**

**Simba walked towards it and tama got up and followed.**

**They both tugged at the moss for a few seconds then it finally came off.**

**Simba motioned for tama to follow and she did.**

**When the got into the small opening there where crystals everywhere.**

**''Wow.''they both said in aww.**

**Simba walked forward slowly.**

**The tiny cave had jewls all over.**

**The walls where practicly glowing.**

**He saw many beautiful there was a certain one that caught his eyes.**

**It was a round colorful braclet perfect for a cub.**

**Simba smiled at it then walked ever to it and picked it up from the ground.**

**He took it in his mouth then walked over to tama.**

**He gently took her paw and slipped it on her wrist.**

**What is this for?tama asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Simba didn't anwser,instead he gave her a licked her cheek softly.**

**Tama blushed,simba thought it was cute.**

**From that day on they did everything together.**

**It was no secret that they liked each other.**

**Everyone knew it.**

**That is untile nala moved into the pride and split them apart.**

**She became simba's new best friend and crush.**

**She was tama's friend to,but something didn't feel right.**

**That was when tama became hostil towards simba,sometimes nala.**

**Simba was sad to because he and tama weren's as close as they used to be.**

**He tried to talk to her once but she just told him to get lost then threw mud at his face.**

**Simba ran away from tama to the den then colasped on the cold floor and cried silently.**

End of flashback.

''Tama!''simba called sadly'',i'm sorry!''

Simba ran up to her then stopped to catch his breath.

Tama rolled her eyes sadly then turned away from him.

Simba padded over to her then sat down beside her.

''I'm sorry tama,''he said slowly,''your not a freak.''

Her breath became shallow and her eyes became watery again.

Simba saw this then gently licked her face.

Tama blushed for a moment then then shook her head.

''I'm so sorry tama, ''simba said pleadingly,''i didn't mean what i said earlier,your my best friend.''

''I thought nala was your best friend and crush,''tama scoffed,''you hang out with her all the time.''

''No she isn't,''simba replied,i don't like nala,''i love you more than anything,''i thought you didn't like me anymore.''

''What made you think that?''tama asked.

''You spit in my face last week.''simba pointed out.

''Oh right''tama said sheepishly,sorry.

''Your the one i always loved.''simba said stroking her forehead.

Tama smiled then nuzzled simba's cheek.

''I love you to.''

''Tama will you be my princess?''simba asked.

''I'm not a princess.''tama said with confusion on her face.

''Your my beautiful princess.''simba replied giving her a kiss on the muzzle.

''What do you think you are doing!''

Tama and simba turned around to see a very furious nala.

''How could you two betray me like this!''she screamed angrily.

''Nala you and simba where never together.''tama said gently.

''Shut up you cow!''nala screamed.

Then she did the dumbest thing she could ever do,she clawed tama across the face leaving four scratch marks.

''I know you didn't just claw my women across the face.''simba said raising an eyebrow.

''Don't worry simba,''tama said wiping her cheek,''i'v got this.''

Tama raised her paw then slapped nala hard on the face with her claws knocking her out.

''That's my girl.''simba said smiling.

Tama kissed simba on the muzzle then took his paw in hers.

''I love you simba.''

''I love you to tama.''

They embraced each other lovingly then walked off into the sunset.

Finally after a long time they where happy with each other.

That was never going to change.

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like my first simba/tama story? next i will be doing another simbaxoc! have a good day! **


End file.
